A Change of Mew
by Beatz
Summary: [COMPLETED]Lettuce has always been seen as the shy, timid one who's always cast in the shadow. After an easy battle, one of her wishes comes true, she becomes the person she's wanted to be and tries to win the affection of some she's had a crush on.
1. An Easy Win

Welcome to my nice, little Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic. I'm not new to the world of writing fanfics but this will be my first, semi-serious fanfic. I'm also Beatz on and this little story's first two chapters were first posted there and now they're making their appearance here!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. I just came up with the idea for my story.

Chapter One: An Easy Win.

"We are Tokyo Mew Mew and the five of us will make you pay!" Mew Ichigo chimed the battle cry with a confident smile on her face.

The battle cry was something that the citizens of Tokyo knew was a sign that they were safe from the aliens. The many shrieking citizens came to a halt from running to watch the five girls save the day. Ichigo stood in the middle of the street as the other girls gathered around her, all ready for the battle ahead of them.

"What's the trouble here? I mean it looks like everyone's just running away scared for no reason," Mew Mint commented while looking around to see nothing but people wigging out. Maybe there was no trouble and Ryou had sent them out for no reason at all. "Can we go? I mean I've got dance and this is a waste of our-."

Mew Mint had trailed off as she saw their potential danger and fluttered her wings to get ready for combat. A huge flower emerged from the ground at a rapid speed and opened up. The flower resembled a Venus fly trap, only blue with random magenta spots running over the petals. The flower tilted towards the Mew Mews as if it had sensed their presence then closed for a moment. The girls stood and waited as they clutched their weapons expecting the worst from the plant. In a split second, the flower's petals shot open and thousands of small, sharp spikes were hurled towards the Mew Mews.

"Run for cover!" Mew Ichigo shouted in urgency as she jumped into the nearest alleyway away from the spikes.

The Mew Mews stayed silent but followed Ichigo's orders. Mew Mint flew up and grabbed Mew Zakuro's wrists, lifting her off the ground to safety in the sky as well. Mew Pudding tumbled across the street and back flipped into the nearest tree while Mew Lettuce took off running down the street. All the other Mews had special abilities that protected them but there was no water for her to keep safe in. Running seemed like the logical thing to do.

"Lettuce," Mew Pudding yelped from the tree hoping her friend could hear her, "they're right behind you!"

Mew Lettuce didn't look back, she panted as she kept running. Mew Ichigo peeked out from the alleyway; if she didn't do anything then Lettuce would become pureed porpoise. Wielding her Sutoro Bell Bell she started to run after the spines from the plants that were heading towards Lettuce. It's like they had minds of their own and were only after Lettuce.

Stopping in the middle of the street, Mew Ichigo gathered all of her power and held her Sutoro Bell Bell in front of herself. Concentrating she yelled out, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

At the sound of those words, a flurry of pink sparks hurled towards the spike wave, incinerating many of them. A smirk came to Ichigo's face as she looked at the other Mews around her.

"Check running Lettuce! We're gonna take care of 'em for ya! I'm gonna go after the plant!" Pudding announced as she swung from the tree branch and looked towards the other Mews. Taking out her Pudding Ring, she tumbled down the street and popped into the air. The rings rose into the air as she concentrated. "Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The plant was trapped in the middle of Mew Pudding's attack, she giggled as she knew the battle was almost over.

"Mint Echo!"

"Zakuro's Pure!"

Mew Mint and Mew Zakuro's attacks shortly followed Mew Pudding's as they collided into the plant and it disintegrated. There was no trace of a Kirema Anima in sight or a parasite alien. Mew Mint landed onto the ground after she placed Mew Zakuro down. They walked over to where the plant had been and touched the ashes it had left behind. Mew Pudding shortly ran up to them.

"What didja guys find?" Pudding asked with a smile on her face. "It was Kish and his buddies again, right?"

Mint looked at her and shrugged while Zakuro ran her hand through her hair having no comment on the situation at all. Zakuro just wanted to go home.

"Didn't that seem a little too easy?" Mint asked looking down at where the plant had been. Usually their fights got harder as they went on but this one had been one of their early ones.

They all stared at each other and nodded, then stared back at the ashes trying to think. Their thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Ribbon Lettuce Flash!" Mew Lettuce had turned around and sent a blast towards the spines that were still perusing her. Many of them fell to the ground and a relieved look came to her face followed by a smile.

"Lettuce behind you!" Ichigo yelled trying to run to her rescue.

It was too late; Lettuce fell to her knees feeling the spine puncture her leg from behind. Falling forward onto the ground was the only thing she could do, she felt paralyzed as she hit the cold concrete. Her eyes closed and then opened again to see Ichigo and her friends running to her aid. Blacking out was the last thing she remembered.

A few moments later, Lettuce's eyes fluttered open. She winced realizing she was under a light back in Café Mew Mew. Her clothes were the ones she wore earlier and her glasses were beside her on the table. Ichigo loomed over her with a relieved smile on her face as Lettuce sat up and scanned the room.

"It's good to see you're finally awake," Ichigo said handing Lettuce her glasses.

"Um… thank you," Lettuce replied taking her glasses with a grateful smile on her face as she placed them on.

"We were really worried about you," Ryou said putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder while looking at Lettuce. "The computers say that you're perfectly fine and can head home like the others did. I still expect you here tomorrow for work."

Lettuce just nodded as she looked at Ryou's hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Why wasn't his hand on her own shoulder? Why Ichigo's? A feeling that she had felt before rushed to her, jealously, but it was never this strong before. Hopping off of the table she was sitting on, she just walked out of the Café and began to head home. The urge for change was starting to come to her.

_**To be continued…**_

_Thank you!_ For taking time to read the 1st Chapter of my Fanfic! Some Feedback would be greatly appreciated on what I need to work on or just what you guys thought of the story.


	2. So Called Redemption

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter Two: So Called "Redemption"

Lettuce's walk home wasn't as pleasant as she hoped it would be. Her mind lingered over Ryou and Ichigo; he always seemed to be sweet on her. Then she would always act so innocent and cute, then run straight back to Masaya. Her fists clenched. This was so unlike her. Her crush on Ryou never made her act this way, especially when he was around Ichigo. These thoughts and sudden outburst of jealousy seemed new.

Now she was beginning to get angry and tired of being behind the passive, pushover Lettuce shield. Slamming the door to her house, she ran upstairs to her room and slammed that door as well. Now wasn't the time to deal with her parents. The sudden urge to wander into her bathroom came over her. Her legs moved toward the bathroom like she had no control over them and the room was pulling her towards it.

What she saw in the bathroom made her eyes swell up in tears. It was her.

Maybe her looks were the reason Ryou never would give her a second glance. Maybe it was her frizzy, wavy long hair always in braids. The only time she ever felt beautiful was when she was in her Mew Mew form. Her hair was shorter and there was no need for her glasses. Hot tears fell down her cheeks as she picked up the scissors on the edge of the sink. It was the only way she could feel good about herself.

The long wavy, green hair fell from its confinement in her braids and was all around her. Clutching the scissors, the tears continued to roll down her cheeks as her hands shook. The metal scissors closed around the hair and took off a good length and chunk of her hair. The first clip seemed okay and felt good, so she kept going. Her hair fluttered to the floor weightlessly and gathered around her in a green circle.

Her face was red as she looked at herself in the mirror to see her hair was the length that it would be if she was in Mew Mew form. Bags were now under her eyes from the amounts of crying.

Her legs felt weak as she stepped into the shower and the warm water ran over her body. Even in the shower she was crying. This was the point she realized she couldn't let Ichigo steal Ryou from her. It was time for a change and the loss of her hair was the first step. After stepping out of the shower, she took the scissors and evened out the sides of her hair. Now they looked like she had gotten a haircut at a salon.

Shuffling towards her bed, the puncture wound on the back of her leg from the plant began to throb. Falling into her sheets, Lettuce curled into a ball as she drifted into an uneasy slumber.

Little did she know, someone was watching her.

_**To Be Continued… **_

Chapter Two will probably be the most angsty/emo chapter and sorry it's so short. I typed both Chapter 1 & 2 in the same night. ; Reviews would always be nice.


	3. Snickers with Miracles

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. I would be richhhhhhhhhh!

Chapter Three: Snickers with Miracles

Pai floated outside of Lettuce's window with his arms crossed. The little, green earth girl was quite cute when she was angry, but of course his straight face, making him always seem like a stoic, would never show it.

"Enzyme infusion three completed," he muttered to himself as Tart and Kish appeared on the roof above him.

He floated up to them slowly and landed next to them as they looked at him with anxious faces wanted to know if the new plan worked. Tart started to form an annoyed like on his face from the anticipation as he began to hop up and down, sick of waiting, he wanted to get rid of those Mew Mews now.

"Well! Is she infused with the stupid virus yet? I'm stick of our lame plans failing; this one better work or I'm blaming it on you, Pai!" Tart had finally exploded like a small bomb. He always was the childish one in the group.

Kish just shook his head and started to wonder about Ichigo. Of course, his thoughts ranged from ditching these losers to go watch her in her bedroom, to watching her take a shower, to their wedding day, and then their wedding night.

Pai's facial expression didn't change, he was fairly annoyed with Tart's outburst but he would never show it. "The mortality rate of this one should be quite high. The virus has taken quite nicely to the host."

"Those losers won't know what hit them," Tart snickered after Pai had finished speaking. "They won't expect one of their own turning on them for no reason. I can't wait to see the monkey girl's face!"

"I don't understand why we picked the porpoise girl. Why didn't we just pick someone like Ichigo or the wolf?" Kish asked trying to seem interested in the topic. If they had picked Ichigo at least his love would be on their side for a change.

Tart floated down by Lettuce's window and peered in. He couldn't help but keep snickering at the fact she had no idea what had hit her. Just for his own personal laughs, he stuck his tongue out at her then floated back up to Kish and Pai.

"No one would suspect her. Ichigo is usually our prime target and no one would see much of a change from the wolf girl," Pai crossed his arms and gave Kish a stern look. It didn't take an idiot to figure out why Kish wanted Ichigo to receive the virus. "Now we should leave, the sun has begun to rise."

One by one, the aliens floated off of the roof as the sun peeked over the horizon. In a matter of moments, the sun had reached over Lettuce's window sill and cast light over her face. A groan escaped her as she winced in her sleep from the light. Slowly, she sat up in her bed while her head throbbed.

"Damn, I didn't sleep well last night. It feels like a truck hit me," Lettuce paused for a second after hearing the words that came out of her mouth. It's like she could remember the last time she had used a word like that to show frustration. Obviously, it was the new, assertive Lettuce. A confident smile came to her face as she jumped off of the bed.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she almost became shocked with the fact she had cut her hair last night. Except she felt prettier, the only thing standing in her way was being pretty was those ugly glasses she owned. She rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom feeling the soft rug against her feet. Picking up her glasses, she stuck her tongue out in dislike at putting them on before raising them to her face.

"What the…" she murmured looking at her glasses quizzically. Every time she placed the twisted metal with glass to her eyes, her vision blurred and when they were away from her eyes everything seemed clear.

It was like a miracle. A little miracle. Nevertheless a miracle. No more weird glasses.

A beaming smile came across her face as she placed them back onto the sink. Now it was time for school. Slipping out of her out clothes, she slipped into her school uniform. It felt like it had fit better than ever. This felt like it was going to be the best day of school ever.

Grabbing her backpack, she slowly sneaked down the stairs to see her parents had already left. At least she could get away with giving herself a haircut until later tonight, not like she cared what they thought anymore. This was the new and improved Lettuce. Except the green and curly hair was a family tradition. A weird family tradition but her parents would still throw a hissy fit.

Closing the door behind her, she started to walk to school, knowing it wouldn't be like every other day.

_**To Be Continued…**_

If this Chapter seems totally smashed together, it's because it was. XD I still like this Chapter the best so far because I loved playing with the aliens.


	4. Coffee Never Tasted so Good

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. So much money.

Chapter Four: Coffee Never Tasted so Good

Lettuce stopped outside of the gate of Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High and gulped. All of her classmates were scattered on the school grounds around the school. What would her friends think? She didn't exactly tell Ichigo that she was still friends with that group of girls that picked on her. Maybe things would be different now. Actually, things were going to change around her little group.

Opening the front gate slowly, she clutched her books in front of her, and walked in the school yard with her head held high and a confident smile plastered onto her face. She gave passing glances to various underclassmen and her classmates as she walked by them. They pretended like they weren't staring at her in awe and admiration, but they were acting like they were just talking about the latest episode of their favorite drama last night. They couldn't help it, now she was gorgeous and they were _all_ jealous.

She came to stop in front of her normal group, transferring her books to one hand while placing the other one on her hip. Now she was becoming doubtful as Aya, the leader of the group turned around to face her with a smirk. The girls turned and faced her as if ready to laugh at Aya's snarky putdown.

"Gee Lettuce," Aya said innocently like she was trying to be a caring friend, "You sure did go to a lot of trouble just to bring us our coffee. Of course, why bother? I mean you'll always be the 2nd most beautiful girl in school no matter what you do to your hair and eyes."

Now her confidence was shot as she felt the old Lettuce began to flood into her eyes. Tears of being ridiculed and not fitting in at school were coming back. All she ever did was be nice to people and she never got anything back except for a slap in the face.

The girls and Aya began to giggle at Aya's comments. Each nodding and agreeing with what she said then complimenting Aya on how great her hair looked today. Lettuce's eyes began to water.

"Aww… Aya, I think you hurt her feelings," Kira chimed in sarcastically as all the girls began to laugh.

"Now, now Kira," Aya scolded fakely. "I'm so sorry for being so brutally honest. Maybe I could give you a real makeover and a real haircut if you go get our coffee now."

Lettuce couldn't help but nod; it was a bodily function in these sorts of situations. It's the thing she did since elementary school. Slowly she walked away as she heard Aya mutter to the other girls, "There's a good girl." It was enough to make her want to cry even more. Wandering up to the coffee cart at the corner of the street Lettuce bought Aya her coffee knowing she was just going to throw it back into her face in a matter of minutes. Tears still flooded her eyes as she paid the vender and started to walk back to the girls.

The cut on the back of her leg began to tingle but it was a nice tingle. A new feeling began to bubble inside of her. This time it wasn't sadness or being embarrassed. It was anger. The tears that flooded her eyes began to turn into tears of not ridicule but anger. She glared at the girls as she turned the corner with Aya's coffee. Then she took a look down at the hot beverage in her hand. There was always that one thing she could do.

"Here's your coffee," Lettuce murmured as she walked back up to the group to notice their backs were turned to them. The entire school was gathered in the courtyard watching them as if they sensed the tension between her and Aya.

Aya giggled after hearing Lettuce's words then turned to face her while flipping her long blond hair. "That's a good girl, Lettuce."

Everyone's eyes were on Lettuce and Aya as Lettuce held out the coffee for her. Then the anger swelling up inside of Lettuce began to take over as the cut kept tingling. She retracted the cup away from Aya before she could grab it as Aya's face turned to confusion.

Lettuce smirked as she ripped the top off of the cup of coffee and flung the hot beverage into Aya's face swiftly. The liquid made a sizzling sound that was soon masked by Aya's scream as her hands went straight to her delicate face. It was obviously going to be burned. Her smirked remained on her face as her classmates around her started to whisper and gasp at what she had done. Aya's group flocked around her immediately as Aya fell to the ground.

_What did I just do?_ Lettuce thought as her eyes widened while she backed up away from Aya. The smirk then came back to her face for standing up for herself finally. Her classmates were still gawking at her for her actions. Now she didn't care, this was the new and improved Lettuce who didn't let anyone push her around.

Aya removed her hands from her face to reveal it being beat red as tears swelled in her eyes. A little part of her began to feel bad but the cut tingled as the feeling quickly went away.

The bell rang to enter school echoed through the silent school yard. No one made a muscle then Lettuce walked silently away from Aya through the group of kids as they parted to let her through. All they did was watch her walk on by.

The day proceeded sort of like it usually would. Many of the kids didn't talk to her but this time it wasn't because they didn't notice her; it was because they were afraid of her. Aya went straight to the nurse's office and didn't tell the principle; people were saying it was because she didn't want to provoke the wrath of Lettuce again. Whispers in the hallway confirmed that she went home with bad burns to the face and severe embarrassment.

Lettuce sat alone at the lunch table and rolled a meatball around on her tray. If she hadn't stood up for herself then she would've been sitting with Aya and her friends. The only thing was that she would have to get their lunches and she would never have eaten. Boy's stares were making her a little self conscious. She remembered hearing something about how boys didn't like girls who were violent. Maybe it was different hear. At least she wasn't like Ichigo. Her cut began to throb at the thought of Ichigo. The anger she felt while dealing with Aya boiled to the surface again, only this time it was stronger. Her spork was snapped in half in only a matter of seconds of retracting a memory of Ryou flirting with Ichigo.

Work was going to be quite interesting today.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Ha! I loved this chapter so much. Basically it's my stress release because I have two very important exams tomorrow. It made me really want to write about taking out anger on someone else.

For the people who may be wondering…

**Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High** is the school mentioned in the 1st manga of Tokyo Mew Mew. Aya and her friends dared Lettuce to go there at night because it's supposedly haunted and stuff. Then Ichigo and Mint go there to find out Lettuce was freaking out over her powers. They calmed her down and she became a Mew Mew after they played in the pool. I'm guessing this is the Junior High they go to

**Aya**. I totally didn't make up her name. In the first manga she's the girl with blond hair who's always picking on Lettuce and is the leader of Lettuce's so-called group of friends. I think I did justice to her character. 

**Kira**. I did make up that girl's name. They didn't mention any of the other girls in the group's names so I made up a random one and named her that.

I was also playing with the idea of putting a boy in there to hit on Lettuce. Maybe, I don't know yet, maybe he'll be in the next chapter.

R&R for this one would be greatly appreciated!


	5. Unwanted Attention

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Attempts to steal it.

Chapter Five: Unwanted Attention

Study was the last period of the day. Always during the last ten minutes the teacher would allow them to talk and be social with each other. During this time she would be ridiculed by Aya and her friends. Except this time Lettuce did what she would do at home, read a book. Sitting by the windowsill she clutched the book in her hand as everyone around her whispered, laughed, giggled, and flirted; like they were spilling new secrets.

Maybe after her little performance this morning she should go turn herself in. The principle wouldn't punish her that badly. A worried look came across her face, keeping up this new image was extremely hard but there was this weird feeling driving her from deep inside.

Aya made an appearance into the study hall. All eyes were on her in awe; apparently all the rumors around the hallways were wrong. She had just spent all day hiding in the nurse's office. Her face was red as a tomato around the cheeks with skin peeling off like she gotten the worst sunburn of her life. Glaring at people while she walked in, she halted when she reached her group who began to apply make-up. The more make-up they applied, the more idiotic she looked.

Lettuce pretended to still be interested in her book. Whatever it was about, maybe it was about shy girls who go through a sudden change. Wasn't this called puberty? Her eyes widened at the thought. She thought that was only physical not emotional. Except for the fact you really want boys to the point where you hop into a bed and…

"Hey Lettuce," a deep voice interrupted her thoughts. It snapped her out of her rather embarrassing and random thoughts.

Her face was deep red as she looked up to see Akinori, one of the nicest looking boys in school. He was flashing her one of those dreamy smiles that pop stars flash their fans so they get more money. Now it was time to pull herself together.

"Hey Akinori," she said coolly as she felt the heat flushing from her face. Now her complexion was back to normal.

The fact that he was even talking to her went against the laws of nature. Everyone stared at her again as she ran a hand seductively through her hair and batted her eyes. What the heck was she doing? This wasn't like her. It was like her hands were moving by themselves. Her mind was now in panic mode, what was going on with her? An image of Ichigo flashed in her head with Ryou then she glanced over at Aya. Aya was glaring at her. The entire school knew that Aya loved Akinori and worshipped the ground he walked on. That meant he was off limits.

Akinori looked at her with a surprised look on his face as he shot her a small smile. Apparently, he thought she was hitting on him. He was no Ryou to her but he had dark blue eyes that most of the girls in school said they got lost in. Along with that he had shiny perfect brown hair that was a little shaggy and accented his perfectly white teeth. Now she was in the mood to really push her limits with Aya. The cut on her leg tingle again as she stepped forward a little. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled his lips to hers quickly. Her eyes were shut during the time but his were wide open in shock as she forced him into a kiss.

Everyone around her went into the same state of shock that Akinori did. Aya's face turned redder then it already was with anger. Now she had pushed the limits as far as she could go.

Ten seconds had passed when Lettuce's eyes shot up realizing what she was doing. Now Akinori was getting into it as she pushed away from him and staggered back. Her classmates were watching her in amazement as her face turned red. Akinori looked slightly confused, dazed, and a little happy.

Embarrassment was once again flooding into her as she felt like she was going to die. Her heart began to pound faster and faster within her chest.

It was time to make a run for it. Her feet pounded against the floor as she started sprint towards the door. The door was almost in reach when a rush of pain flowed into her head. Someone had grabbed her by her hair and was pulling her back.

"You bitch!" Aya screamed as she tugged on Lettuce's hair, "Now you've stepped too far over the line! Don't you know your place here!"

Lettuce's eyes swelled up with tears as the tingle in her cut returned like it knew when she needed a confidence boost. The same anger as before came back to her as she spun around and slapped Aya's hand out of the grip she had on her hair. Aya stepped back a little surprised by the strike. Lettuce turned around and slowly started to walk towards the door again, not caring what everyone thought about her.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Aya just didn't know when to quit and she wouldn't back down. It's like she wasn't accepting the new Lettuce, maybe it was time she learned a little lesson.

Lettuce spun around quickly, landing a high kick across Aya's shoulder blade. The force slammed Aya onto the floor. Face first. The room was quiet as Aya staggered to sit up with tears in her eyes again staring up at Lettuce. The cut ceased tingling as Lettuce blinked looking down at the feeble Aya. Old Lettuce came rushing back again, stronger than before. Aya was nothing more than a bully who had to put down others to make her feel good about herself. Now Lettuce had become the bully and she hated herself for it. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she slowly walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

She took off running down the hallway as the same tears from last night twirled down her cheeks. How was she going to explain all of this to her parents? Now she was in bigger trouble than ever. An internal conflict was taking place inside of her and was making her two-faced.

Running down the sidewalk, she didn't care that she had left all of her things behind. All she wanted to do was get work, and forget all about Aya and what she had done today.

The sun was no longer out like it was earlier. Thick clouds were coated across the sky and the air felt thick. Rain drops began to slowly pour down one by one. It didn't seem so bad at first; it was quite refreshing on her hot face. The sprinkle soon became a heavy downpour as she ran down the sidewalk towards town. She was almost there; she only had to get through the park.

When she had reached the park, her pace quickened. The rainfall also quickened with her face as more and more hard raindrops fell from the sky. The gates at the end of the park were closed. They were always closed when it was raining out because they didn't want anyone playing in the fountain. She would have to make a jump for it; it was something that she had never done before. Reaching the gate, she pushed off of the ground. It seemed like she was going to make it but her skirt got snagged on the top of the fence. The sharp fence tore the light skirt as she landed awkwardly and fell backwards into a mud puddle.

The people around her all stared at her to see if she was okay. Her skirt was now torn and she was covered in mud. Of course she wasn't okay. Sending them an innocent smile, Lettuce rose to her feet and started to slowly walk towards Café Mew Mew. Now she was in no hurry because her image was already destroyed.

Ichigo probably looked perfect and if she was muddy then Ryou would help her look all perfect again. Today that was going to change.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Yes, I'm now officially done torturing Aya.


	6. Café Quarrel

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Attempts to steal it.

Chapter Six: Café Quarrel

Lettuce stopped at the doors to Café Mew Mew and looked inside with a longing look pasted on her face. The reflection staring back at her was a mess with a ripped skirt, messy hair, and wet while covered in mud. Why this something that Ryou would be attracted to? She would beg to differ.

Her hand slowly pressed against the glass as the doors opened to the Café. Everyone was already busy at work while prissy girls ordered their delicious treats, not caring if they were high in fat. Pudding twirled and danced around with the plates, she had become better at not dropping them all over the place. She was truly an amazing acrobat. Mint was perched on a stool clutching her fine tea cup with a stern look on her face as she gazed out the window. Zakuro wandered by Mint, holding a tray that had three cups of hot chocolate placed neatly on top of it. The aroma of the hot chocolate was almost unbearable, it made her want some right away as she shivered, feeling wet and cold.

Lettuce watched as Zakuro gracefully walked past Mint again. This time Mint's eyes went from gazing out at the raindrops to following Zakuro's movements. It was something that Lettuce had noticed for a while. Mint had this undying devotion to Zakuro and making her happy. Always standing up for her, it was almost sickening to her.

People's stares broke Lettuce's thoughts as she slowly started to walk through the café. She was trying to keep her stare ahead of her and then she felt herself start to strut. Her cut began to throb as she carried a new confidence with herself. This made a smile come across her face. Even when she was wet, muddy, and ripped in clothing, she was still hot. The old Lettuce would've never done anything like this. After her catwalk through the Café, getting all the looks from everyone, Lettuce pushed the door open to the kitchen.

"Lettuce seems… a little off," commented Zakuro quietly while looking at the door Lettuce left mud hand prints on.

"Like how?" Pudding cooed in after an awkward moment of silence between the Mews. She was quite oblivious to what had just happened. Her balancing act with her plates took almost all of her concentration. Much of her concentration was almost always on Tart.

"She seems a little more… self-assured," Zakuro stated calmly while staring out the window at the raindrops that Mint had been gazing at earlier.

"I haven't noticed anything like that! Maybe she's just having an off day!" Pudding argued trying to stand up for her friend. Though she was arguing with no evidence or support behind her. It was a hollow argument.

"How dare you," Mint finally chimed in abruptly with a harsh tone, "Zakuro was merely making an observation. It is her opinions so don't yell at her."

Pudding opened her mouth but didn't say anything. It's not like she knew when to pick fights but she didn't want to start a scene within the Café. Sending Mint a warning look, Pudding trudged back to her workplace.

"You didn't have to stand up for me like that…" Zakuro affirmed before she wandered quietly back to a table full of twelve year olds wanting more honey tea.

A smile and blush came across Mint's face as she watched Zakuro wandered away from her. Slowly, Mint gazed back towards the raindrops dancing down the window while she was lost in a daydream.

None of them wanting to comment on Lettuce's haircut...

_**To be Continued…**_

Wow. ; _I'm extremely_ sorry for MIA for so long. My schoolwork became priority if I wanted to stay in Honors for my Junior Year. I also became extremely motivated during the past couple of weeks. Then I've been spending a lot more time with my friends, especially one extra special guy.

Moving on…

I'm sorry this chapter is really short. It's very hard to get back into the groove of things after not writing in this story for over a month. I'm obviously hinting towards Mint/Zakuro and Pudding/Tart in this chapter. Why? Maybe it's because I **LOVE** those couples the best besides Ichigo/Masaya and Ryou/Lettuce. You'll be seeing much more of these themes later!

Also. If I ever go MIA again then just nudge me at my Livejournal which is now placed in my profile. I basically go to that everyday. ;


	7. Almost Busted

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. I said the same thing 6 chapters ago.

Chapter Seven: Almost Busted

Lettuce trudged into the kitchen still dripping water onto the freshly mopped floor to see Ichigo merrily cutting up some hot, strawberry pie. It was only a matter of seconds before Ichigo's overly perky face was beaming at Lettuce. Lettuce winced as the cut on the back of her leg began to throb again. Ichigo has Masaya, why doesn't she just back off Ryou? Does she have to always have the attention from everybody, be the peacemaker and the hero? Why couldn't she let someone else have the lime light once in a while?

"Hey Lettuce! It's about time you got here, we were all waiting for you and starting to get worried," Ichigo purred out perkily then gave her a once over. Her eyes went up and down the profile of Lettuce, taking in every little imperfection. "I love your new haircut, but what happened to you and where are your glasses?"

"Thank you," Lettuce answered with her usual sweet smile. She paused for a moment before answering Ichigo's other questions. "I don't think I'll ever be wearing my ratty, old glasses again. I'm sorry if my appearance isn't up to your specifications, it's very rainy and muddy out. I was in a hurry after school for reasons I don't feel like gushing out to you."

A hurt look came across Ichigo's face, it was only hurt, it was surprised as she dropped the knife she was holding to the floor.

"Oopsies," Ichigo quickly answered forcing her perky tone and smile back to her face, "Looks like I'll need a new knife to finish cutting with. Can you please hand me one?"

Ichigo then quickly turned away from Lettuce and looked down at the few slices of pie. Old Lettuce began to shine through again as she felt tears swelling up in her eyes. Why did she just bite Ichigo's head off? Ichigo was one of her only friends that treated her well and now she just hurt her feelings. What was going with her? Maybe she should tell someone and they could help… or maybe it was just her finally becoming who she was meant to be.

"Sure Ichigo…" Lettuce calmly stated while walking over the counter behind Ichigo.

Slowly, she opened the drawer full of knifes and took out the one that Ryou told them to use to cut pastries like pie. The cut on the back of Lettuce's leg began to throb again as she looked at Ichigo's back while holding the knife in her hand.

_Now she's going to act all upset because someone finally stood up to Little Miss Perfect. Why is she leader anyways? I bet if she wasn't around I would be the leader of the Mew Mews. I could always say it was an accident… Would I ever be caught? If Ryou was upset then I could help him._

Clutching the knife, Lettuce quietly began to walk towards Ichigo.

_She'll never know what hit her. I would be doing everyone a favor. She's just dragging us all down by worrying about boys and how she looks to the public. _

Closer and closer.

_Everyone would get credit for the things they did individually instead of Ichigo hogging all the attention._

Old Lettuce tried to resist…

_C'mon Lettuce, you're doing the right thing!_

Lettuce came to a quick stop behind Ichigo while she was still clutching the knife. Ichigo was placing the already sliced pieces of pie onto the plates; she would never know what hit her. Raising the knife above her head, Lettuce was ready to do a deed to all the Mew Mews and make the team better, also win the heart of Ryou. Old Lettuce forced tears into her eyes as the New Confident Lettuce was ready to lower the knife.

"Ichigo…" A boy's voice broke Lettuce's concentration as she heard footsteps along with the door opening.

Her hands instantly unlocked themselves from the knife as it hit the floor with a clank. Ryou entered the kitchen to see Lettuce staring blankly at the knife on the floor with tears in her eyes. Ichigo turned around slowly to look at Ryou as a smile came to her face.

_DAMN HIM! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! I WAS SO DAMN CLOSE!_

"Ichigo, girls out there are complaining about a girl who said she would bring them hot, strawberry pie," Ryou said while looking at Ichigo with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"I know! I was just cutting it and my knife fell onto the floor. I was getting to it, Drill Sergeant Shirogane," Ichigo quickly commented before she grabbed then plates of pie and exited the kitchen.

"Lettuce… did you drop something again?" Ryou questioned as he walked over to her, "It's no reason to cry. Now get changed, you're not only late but dripping. Just because you got a new haircut and don't wear glasses anymore doesn't mean you get the day off."

"I'll get right on that..." Lettuce responded looking up at Ryou seeing him slightly smile at her before he exited the kitchen to collect more data.

The knife was still lying on the floor, almost mocking her. She picked it up and placed it in the sink before she went to go change. After placing her uniform on, she looked at herself in the mirror. The uniform was meant to be worn by someone pretty her mind echoed to her, it was now meant for her. Even the Old Lettuce had to admit that she looked quite good in it. Her school uniform dripped on the floor next to her as a smile came to her face. Now how could Ryou resist her?

_**To Be Continued…**_

I think I'm finally back into the swing of writing chapters for this story. I had fun with this chapter and just if you don't know, the italicized stuff is what's going on in Lettuce's head. Also, don't get me wrong, I don't HATE Ichigo. I just like Pudding, Lettuce, and Tart before her.

I've finally discovered the joys of You Tube. I watched an episode of Tokyo Mew Mew in Japanese on that site. Mainly because I don't like Mew Mew Power at all. No offense to Mew Mew Power fans. I'm more of a manga person for TMM. I thought they totally hinted at MintxZakuro a lot which made me happy. Also! O em effing gee! Pudding was just TOO cute! I think I'll have to do a story about all the couples that people like for Tokyo Mew Mew. Especially my favorites and then maybe one for the ever-so-popular RyouxIchigo. Though I think that's just a mindless love triangle. Heh.

Oh yeah, sorry if my little swearing in Lettuce's head bugged you. ;

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. A Plan Coming Together

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Do you:o

Chapter Eight: A Plan Coming Together

Pai once again was floating outside the window. The same apathetic look was pasted onto his face as his arms were crossed. Kish was only a couple of feet away sitting on an apple tree's branch while Tart was across from him chasing around squirrels impatiently.

"It appears to still be going according to my plan," Pai stated quietly as he kept watching Lettuce through the window of the Café. "She has tried to violently remove the pink Mew Mew, but it was interrupted."

Kish swallowed hard when he had heard this, it was hard for him to be apart of a plan to kill Ichigo. Maybe he could work out some sort of deal with the green Mew Mew where we would get Ichigo from her but still be respecting the wishes of Deep Blue. The fellow aliens would ostracize him if he were to disobey any orders. A thing like love wasn't quite understood with his type of people. Though it seemed that someone deep and intelligent like Pai may have somewhat of an idea of what the feeling was. Maybe there was a secret reason Pai chose the green Mew Mew to be apart of their little infusion experiment.

"Oh gimme a break! If she was actually totally underneath the control of the enzyme infusion then she wouldn't have given a damn and killed both of them," Tart boldly blurted out.

"Be patient, Tart. It's only been one freakin' day," Kish snapped as he stood up on the tree branch looking at Pai.

None of this effected Pai as he kept watching Lettuce wander around inside the kitchen. It wasn't the Lettuce that he had produced; it was the real one who was humming to herself while making cakes with a smile on her face. The one that they had created was violent, sadist, and reckless when it came to getting what she wanted.

A piece of paper appeared in his hand as his pen glided over it, writing out words that would seem appealing to her. It was very hard to write with the bickering of Kish and Tart behind him but he was used to it by now. All he had to do was keep his cool. Silently, he floated over to the open window near the kitchen and he slipped the folded piece of paper beneath it.

"We are finished here," Pai said solemnly as he looked over at Kish and Tart.

"Well, it's about time!" Tart yelled before he stuck his tongue out at Kish.

"So… we're coming back to this planet tonight, aren't we?" Kish asked nonchalantly trying to mask the fact he was anxious to return tonight.

Pai nodded to both of them and they both hovered above the ground for a moment before they disappeared into the clear blue sky.

The folded paper caught Lettuce's eye as she was washing the dishes. It had an unfamiliar scent attatched to it but she removed all suspicions of how bad it could possibly be. That was something the old Lettuce would be worried about. The only part of Old Lettuce that was left the fake cheer that was to relieve all suspicions of everyone around her that she was up to something. It apparently seemed to be working.

She slowly unfolded the paper as she licked her lips in wonderment of what it could be. The feeling that someone could be able to help her was now surfacing and she would be crushed if this wasn't about that sort of thing. Her green eyes widened as she began to read the words that were written on the page so boldly.

_Dear Lettuce,_

_We have recently learned of your desire to become something that you have always wanted to be. We would be quite happy to help aid in your process because we know there are many obstacles in your way. You may feel alone right now but it is quite the contrary. We have been feeling the same way for a long time and would like the same thing that you do. Do not let anyone stand in your way and do not be afraid to take rash actions. _

_Your journey has been a painful one and we would be very happy to help you bring it to a good closure. _

_Meet us tonight at the park around midnight. Please come alone, it would be better that way for all of us. It would also build some mutual trust._

_Sincerely,_

_Your New Friends_

A devious smile spread across her lips while she folded the paper back into its original form and placed it into her back pocket.

"No worries," she muttered, "I'm so there."

_**To be continued…**_

Wowsers! It's been about 3 months since my last update. I'm so sorry. Silent sobs.

This chapter is me trying to get back into the swing of things mainly because my life has been really crazy lately. I've turned 16 in April, went to Florida for band, had a concert, had a huge party, had lots of homework, and oodles more stuff that I won't burdened you people with. :D

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please some again. I will have another chapter up hopefully in a jiffy! Tootles loves!


	9. Move

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Blah, blah, blah.

Chapter Nine: Move

The rain outside was still pouring down hard on Café Mew Mew and the rest of the city. It seemed almost too fitting for the issues that were going on in the Café. Lettuce had been going about her business a little too cheerfully and she always kept peering at the clock like she was anxious to leave. Mint was getting quite suspicious of the little porpoise's behaviors as she sipped her tea.

"Are you beginning to notice it as well," Zakuro asked in almost a whisper.

Mint looked up from her tea cup to meet Zakuro's eyes for a second before she took a seat next to her at a table by the window. The clank of Mint putting her tea cup seemed to echo in the empty café. They were all allowed to relax now, since it was so close to closing time. Ichigo was bouncing about with her eyes closed. She held the broom with both hands as she glided across the room off in her own little world. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was so happy about and was causing her to mistake the broom for a dancing partner while not sweeping at all. Masaya was going to walk her home from work today and she was in total bliss.

Pudding was anxiously waiting for Lettuce by the door that led into the kitchen. She had so many questions to ask her and so many exciting things to discuss with her about her day. It was their daily ritual around closing time and it was something Pudding always looked forward to. Out of all the Mew Mews, she felt the closest to Lettuce.

"I am," Mint finally answered after she looked around the empty Café. "Usually she loves to work here but today she wants to leave so badly. First she comes in late while covered in mud and now she doesn't appear to want anything to do with us. It seems like she's been avoiding us all day. It's very rude in my opinion."

For a moment, Zakuro looked lost in thought at Mint's remarks on the situation. She didn't even get a chance to answer back as the door to the kitchen swooped open. Everyone's attention went directly to the door except for Ichigo's who continued to dance around the room with a smile. Pudding's eyes lit up and the smile on her face grew wider as the door continued to open. To their surprise, it wasn't Lettuce exiting the kitchen. It was only Ryou. They all let out a sigh in disappointment at the same time at his arrival instead of Lettuce's.

Now Pudding was starting to get angry.

"Where's Lettuce!" she demanded as she began to clench her fists in frustration. How could her friend be this late? It was time for them to leave.

Ryou looked down at Pudding blankly when she asked if where Lettuce was. Mint's eyes widened at the sudden outburst from the normally cheerful Pudding. Zakuro lowered her head slightly.

"I… I…" Ryou didn't exactly know how to complete a sentence at the moment or how to answer her question. He was slightly confused all of a sudden.

"Well…?" Pudding's patience was wearing thin with every passing moment that she didn't get an answer from him.

Her patience was soon gone as Pudding shoved Ryou out of the way and dashed into the kitchen. Coming to a sudden halt, she looked around for a moment and then lowered her head. There was nothing and no one in the kitchen. Slowly she looked around again to see if maybe there was some millimeter of the room that she didn't look at. Ryou held the door open for Pudding as she slowly exited the kitchen with her head still lowered and her fists clenched. Mint immediately went to her feet and Zakuro looked over as well. Even Ichigo stopped twirling around the room to see the reaction from the small monkey girl.

"She left through the back right when the clock hit closing time," Ryou announced showing no emotion in his voice, "I thought you all knew but I guess I was wrong."

Now Pudding couldn't disagree with what Zakuro and Mint were saying earlier about Lettuce. She wandered over to where Zakuro and Mint were sitting by the window as Mint took her seat again with her tea cup firmly in both hands. Zakuro pretended to be interested in the flowers on the table.

"Mint…" Pudding said softly. "Where did our Lettuce go?"

Pudding asking her this was shocking to Mint. Of course Pudding usually went to Lettuce who wasn't here. Ichigo walked over to where they all were seated and gave a reassuring smile to Pudding. The mood of the café was even starting to bring Zakuro down as she let out a sigh and looked out the window at the pouring rain.

"Umm…" Mint began trying to quickly come up with something that would comfort her, "she probably had a lot of homework to do."

A smile came to Pudding's face, "That does make sense! You guys usually do have lots and lots of homework!"

Everyone exchanged weary smiles to each other. They all had to admit that was a logical reason for Lettuce acting so hectic. She always did love to read and keep up good grades. Maybe she needed to catch up on her homework since there were so many alien attacks around.

A knock came at the front door of Café Mew Mew and Ichigo rushed to quickly change out of her work outfit along with checking her hair. She returned to find Ryou placing the chairs on top of the tables with help from Pudding and Mint reading a magazine happily with Zakuro. She had done a very convincing job of acting like Lettuce's sudden personality change didn't bother her. Lettuce had never spoken in a harsh tone to her before especially at work. Maybe it was a time of the month thing…

Ichigo's mind quickly went from Lettuce to Masaya when she opened the door of the Café to let him in. They exchanged warm smiles while she gave him a once over to notice a box in his hand. Ryou was just about to head up to his room feeling very tired.

"I found this outside the door," he replied while placing it down on the table before all the Mew Mews.

"Maybe it's a present for all of us," Pudding wondered out loud when she began to tore off the lid, "For saving the world and stuff!"

Having the door halfway open, Ryou stopped and walked over to the table in curiosity with what could be in the box. All the Mew Mews let out a gasp all at the same moment. Mint leapt to her feet, dropping her tea cup while Zakuro stood up in disbelief. Pudding's eyes began to tear up as she ran into the kitchen so no one would see her cry.

"No way," Ichigo muttered as Masaya placed his arm around her for comfort.

Ryou stared blankly at the contents of the box for a couple of moments only muttering, "I'll tell Keiichiro," before he exited the room.

The rain began to pour down harder on the little café as the people inside began to feel like it. The contents of the box were none other then a Café Mew Mew uniform with green trim.

There was no note with it.

_**To Be Continued…**_

It has taken me forever to get back into the swing of things. This chapter is slightly overdramatic and Pudding may have been a little too sensitive but oh well. I've sort of always gotten the vibe that Pudding and Lettuce were close.

Anywho… sorry for the wait. School ended, my cousin died, I had no internet, I went on vacation, and I had no inspiration. Now school is starting up again on the 30th. I also have cross country. Woohoo. My inspiration had left for about two months. Usually I write my best when things are at their worst or are extremely full of drama around me. My summer has been full of useless drama. Also I've been on this binge of watching Naruto and reading Azumanga Daioh, which I finished! Naruto's very addicting. (Rock Lee's the best character!)

Yeah… that's all. Thanks to the people who have stayed loyal in my absence to my little Lettuce. It means a lot.

Enjoy the latest and one of the longest chapters:3


	10. New Lettuce Confused

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. It's copyrighted.

Chapter Ten: New Lettuce Confused

The sounds of Lettuce's uniform shoes splashed through all the puddles while she ran in the pouring rain. What the aliens were waiting for all along had happened. The throbbing of the gash on the back of her leg had worsened while in the kitchen. Before she knew it the pain was becoming too deep to ignore and she fell to her knees. Her eyes widened while she clenched her teeth. Old Lettuce was putting up such a fight, but the enzyme was stronger. Curling up on the floor of the Café, the gash on the back of her leg containing the enzyme finished infusing with her body. She no longer had control. New Lettuce did. A smirk came across her face when she rose to her feet and looked around the kitchen.

"Time to go," she chimed to herself while pulling off her work uniform and pulling on her school uniform. The clock read 11:25 pm, five minutes to closing, but like she cared anymore. She started to walk towards the back door.

"Lettuce," a voice announced that made her stop dead in her tracks. Turning around she noticed it was only Ryou. Her hair was covering her eyes only showing her mouth along with her nose. "You're leaving already?"

The look on his face was surprised but seemed to show a slight bit of sadness. With her new found personality, she appeared to have gained some new found powers as well. She could see right with his tough exterior to see he was a little saddened to see her leaving so soon.

A small smile came across her face as she blew him a small kiss before exiting the café into the rain storm outside. After her exit, a sigh escaped Ryou, while he deciding not to mention any of this towards the other Mews.

The rain continued to poor down hard while Lettuce stood underneath a huge, oak tree in the empty park. Usually she would be shivering from the cold but instead she looked around keeping her guard up for her "new friends".

"Jeeze," a high pitched obnoxious voice yelled from the tree behind her, "We didn't think ya would actually have the guts to show up!"

Her eyes widened as she whipped around to see Tart, Pai, and Kish floating above a tree branch behind her. Tart and Kish had huge smirks on their faces while Pai looked down at her with no emotion as usual.

"Why would you think of something like that," she protested with the anger of the enzyme growing inside of her. "Are you idiots going to help me or not?"

They all looked down upon her in shock, especially Pai. He had just taken this sweet, caring girl and turned her into another one of the snarky aliens he was aiding in the destruction of earth with.

"Do you wish to aid us in the destruction of the pink Mew Mew," Pai asked trying to keep his mind on track. If the enzyme had taken full effect then she wouldn't have to think twice before coming onto their side.

"You bet," Lettuce replied with a confident smile on her face, "When do I start?"

"Now," Kish commented as he swooped down grabbing her by the waist. With a snap of their fingers, they all disappeared into the rainy night sky. The rain stopped as soon as they had left earth.

Before Lettuce knew it, she as on the ship along with the aliens. All their plans were neatly scattered around the main room. There were endless hallways all around them and no one appeared to be around. Her soaked clothes dripped on the metal floor as a shiver ran up her spine. The place was far from cozy. Everything was grey or black.

Placing her arms around her to keep warm, she glanced around her new surroundings only to see nothing and no one around her. Footsteps echoed behind her. Her eyes widened as she decided she needed to get out of there and fast. Mind racing she sprinted down the nearest hallway.

All she could hear was her footsteps pounding against the metal floors, the person's footsteps keeping a steady pace behind her, and her heart going faster then usual. How could she let this "new personality" take her over completely? Now she was stuck in the worst of situations. Tears began streaming down her face when she reached a dead end. Now the tears were becoming heavier as they turned into tears brought on by panic and remorse.

The person behind walked slowly towards her coming to a stop behind her. All Lettuce did was stand facing towards the wall in too much fear to turn around. _I wish… I had never cut my hair and felt jealousy towards Ichigo. She has Masaya…Ryou I wish I- _Her eyes widened in mid-thought. A sharp pain like the one she had felt from the spine of the plant shot through her body. Closing her eyes, she fell to the floor in front of her with Pai looming over her holding an injection of the enzyme she had been under.

"Did you do it already?!" Tart yelled with his mouth full from a cookie he had pilfered from the kitchen.

Pai gazed down at Lettuce for a moment before turning around in the direction of Tart, "Yes… it has been done."

_**To Be Continued…**_

Yeah… It's been a very long time. If I had a good excuse besides having an active social life, doing schoolwork, being a teenager, and running cross country. Then I would give it here.

I wrote the beginning of this chapter a very long time ago and I think I was in a grim and depressive mood. I dunno, this entire chapter kind of freaks me out a little. I just added onto it trying to bring up the emotions I had from about two weeks ago. I'm sorry for the delay and now I'm more in a writing mood so you should be expecting more updates.


	11. Night Visits

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Blah-ity. Blah.

Chapter Eleven: Night Visits

Slowly Lettuce's eyes fluttered open and began to take in the cold, harsh surroundings around her. Coming to she found herself attatched to the steel wall sending shivers up her bare back with bands attaching her wrists and ankles. She was stuck. Cold was the only feeling she had, both physically and mentally. She realized she was no longer in her dripping wet and muddy school uniform but she was a Mew Mew. For the first time, she felt exposed and uncomfortable in something. Her normal lime green hair was there but her outfit was different, she was no longer in what use to be her battle clothing. Her midriff was covered in what seemed to be either tape or bandages, the same material covered her ankles, thighs, and upper arms. The same clothing that the aliens had on was now adorning her. A piece of a cloth was draped over her hips looking like a short skirt while a top that seemed like a tank top missing the midriff covered her chest.

It was very uncomfortable.

Obviously they didn't trust her or else she would wander freely around the space station they claimed was their home. Now it was her home.

Pudding couldn't sleep. Something didn't sit well in her stomach as she kept tossing and turning under her covers. It was late and all she could hear was the pitter patter of the rain against her window and the almost silent snores of her beloved brothers and sisters in the surrounding rooms. For the first time in a while she felt cold. The same scene played over and over again in her mind.

"Where's Lettuce," she asked happily when the work day was done and everyone was closing up around her. Quickly after opening the box, Ryou closed it and pretended everything was fine leaving Pudding in the bliss of ignorance.

Ryou paused for a moment, putting his fingers to his cheeks while glancing out the window. Ichigo was gazing at the doors waiting eagerly for Masaya to come back from the restroom and wrap his arms around her while Mint ran her finger in a bored manner around the rim of her tea cup only looking up when Zakuro passed by. At this time everyday Pudding and Lettuce would usually eat many of the leftover pastries together or play a game to pass the time. They would used to play Café Hide and Seek but they knocked over an unstable chemical in the lab one day.

"She left early," Ryou finally put simply before heading up to his bedroom without another word still carrying the box with Lettuce's uniform contained within it.

Mint smirked slightly knowing that she had been right in the end while Zakuro kept the same monotone look on her face while sweeping the floor. As for Ichigo, she was off in dreamland pretending the situation wasn't any of her concern to begin with.

"We'll walk you home, Pudding," Zakuro told her while standing next to Mint by the door.

As soon as Masaya entered the room again, Ichigo appeared to tear up and instantly left with Masaya wrapping his arms protectively around her. Everything was happening too fast and Pudding couldn't exactly grasp it all. Instead she walked up to Zakuro and Mint, and latched onto Zakuro's side allowing her to guide her home.

The rain pittered and pattered against the umbrella that was covering the three of them. Usually when she walked home with Mint and Zakuro, Mint was a buzz with chatting about her accomplishments in dance or asking Zakuro about her life as a model. This time Mint was silent and looking forward while Zakuro kept peering down and smiling at Pudding. Usually Pudding walked home with Lettuce but today was different; she could even feel it in the air.

"Do you think Lettuce is pretty with her new haircut," Pudding asked trying to break the silence.

"Pretty on the outside," Mint answered still staring forward, "but she's ugly on the inside."

Pudding looked up at Mint in confusion. Why would Mint say something like that? It couldn't be true. Lettuce could never be ugly no matter what she did.

"Maybe… she was never cut out… for the hero life," Zakuro calmly stated looking over at Mint who nodded in agreement.

"Shut up!" Pudding finally snapped she couldn't take this anymore. It didn't make any sense. Things were changing too rapidly and everyone around her showed no concern and was just being stoics about it. It was unbelievable to her that Lettuce could be nothing but kind to everyone.

After those words, Pudding broke away from them deciding to run home.

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Lettuce looked up now becoming used to the cold wall she was attatched to. A shadow appeared and began to come closer to where she was. A sense of fear began to ran through her but quickly disappeared as the throbbing returned to her leg, instilling new Lettuce back into power. Her mind instantly raced into the possibilities of who could be coming. Maybe it would be Kish coming to check on her, or probably Tart coming to mock her being stuck in place. For a moment she closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself off of this horrible ship and back in her warm bed.

Something warm and soft brushed against her cheek and than ran through her hair. Instantly her eyes popped open to see herself face-to-face with Pai. He was only a couple of inches away and she could feel his warm breath on her cold face. For some reason, his eyes were calm and sad unlike Kish's and Tart's who were lively for seeking revenge. She smirked seeing a hint of desire hidden beneath his mask, this desire gave her confidence and power that the New Lettuce craved and lived off of.

Again he ran his hand over her cheek and then through her hair, this time it was his other hand. Her eyes met his for a moment and she could feel herself becoming vulnerable and the hard outer shell that New Lettuce came to be was disappearing. The smirk faded away and now her eyes were beginning to tear up. Old Lettuce had returned and somehow found comfort with Pai even if he was the enemy. On the dark ship that seemed to give her nothing but sorrow, she found comfort in his presence. Cold tears streamed down her cheeks as she bit her lip. They didn't make it far down her cheeks as Pai kissed them everytime one streamed down.

Now she could feel her cheeks turning red and confusion was taking over. This couldn't be happening for real, he was her enemy and she had to fight him. Ryou was the person she wanted to be with not this guy. The throbbing came back as she winced in pain.

"Get the hell away from me," she snapped at him and pulled her face away violently. "Don't you dare touch me."

A hurt look came to Pai's face as he pulled back a little. Now he was feeling a lot of remorse for ever giving this innocent and sweet girl the enzyme causing her to completely change. He gazed at her for a second watching as tears of anger and sadness were still coming down her cheeks. Pausing for a moment, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward looking into her eyes.

"I'm… sorry," he simply whispered while giving her a soft kiss on the nose.

Again she pulled away facing towards the ground with her eyes closed. Now all she wanted was revenge on her friends. Pai turned away and wandered down the hallway with the same stoic expression on his face.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Umm… hello! It's been a little while now.

I will now hopefully have time to keep updating this story and have found inspiration to get back into it. Once this one is finished, I am hoping to make a short story about Shikamaru and Ino from Naruto, because they're my favorite.

That's way in the future. I hope I still have my readers even after my long absence, but school's crazy for a Junior and I have a social life so my writing sometimes suffers. If it's not my writing then it's usually my art. Anywho, my writing has improved and it'll only get better since I've been giving a lot of praise for it from my teachers.

Enough bragging…

This chapter is one of my favorites mainly because this is somewhat of a love story but Ryou and Lettuce haven't been able to have their moments yet since she's all evil. I've been getting many comments and messages about how much people would love to see PaiXLettuce. So here ya guys go! This is your chapter!

I don't know if I'll develop it since this is mainly a LettuceXRyou fanfic, but putting the silent alien in the story to show his lust for Lettuce was fun. Maybe he'll pop up later but I had to have her somewhat reject him. Sorry.

Also I made Pudding emotional since she seems to be the closest to Pudding out of everyone. Also her outfit is somewhat revealing because all the aliens seem to have a somewhat revealing. Also if my grammar is off sorry, I've been sick so I'm out of it a little.

Maybe the new chapter will be up tomorrow. Enjoy :D


	12. Everything's Coming Together

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Doo doo doo.

Chapter Twelve: Everything's Coming Together

Ryou sat on the edge of his with his face in his palms, but slowly looked up running his hands through his hair. The box with Lettuce's uniform laid beside him with the note he had crumpled up a few inches away. It was hard to believe that any of this was happening and the only person he could think of to blame was himself for dragging her and the other girls into it.

Standing up, he pulled off his shirt and tossed it across the room then paced around in a circle still harshly pulling on his hair. For some reason what's happening with Lettuce really was getting to him. It was bothering him on many levels and now the concern he felt for her was the only thing on his mind. Letting out a long sigh he plopped back down onto his bed and stared at the crumpled up note next to him.

He ran his hand over it before he picked it up and opened it. Smoothing out the creases he had made in it, he glanced at her squiggly handwriting taking in over word that she had written. Now after the initial shock he was looking for clues about the day and her rather strange behavior. His stomach clenched when he thought about her new short hair and her smiling face. Shaking his head he stared back down at the paper with new determination.

_Hello Former Friends and Teammates,_

_I'm leaving, it's that simple. I can't take being apart of this so-called team that helps everyone out. It seems that all I bring to the team is being awkward and invisible, and I'm sick of that. Switching sides is the only way that can I actually become something better then I am now._

_I am no longer the invisible, shy girl who doesn't stand up for herself. I've transformed. Now I no longer will tolerate being treated badly or talked down to by my so-called friends. Ichigo's got the attention, Mint's got the sass, Zakuro's got the grace, and Pudding is the acrobat. I got nothing._

_Now I will have everything without you all in the picture._

_Goodbye for Now,_

_Lettuce_

Ryou stared at the paper still trying to make sense out of the words she had written. It was like all the kindness was violently ripped out of her body and now she was only left with hatred towards the Mew Mews. He had never seen this side of her before… well at least not until yesterday. His eyes widened when he finally realized what was going on. Now the note was making sense, everything was coming together.

The note claimed she was switching sides, her outbursts, the fact she didn't need her glasses anymore, and finally her strange injury in battle. Kish, Pai, and Tart must have done something with that plant that when it hit Lettuce… it changed her. It turned her against them. Now they were probably going to make her take down the others.

"Oh no," he murmured as he stared out of the window at the rain that was starting to let up. Quickly he grabbed his coat and ran out of the door. The only thing he could do was warn the other Mew Mews. There was no way he could tell the effects of the plant on Lettuce.

"I've got to hurry," he told himself splashing through the puddles while running at a brisk pace.

Thinking back to the letter, he tried to figure out some clues of which Mew Mew's house she would attack first. Something finally hit him… _Ichigo's got the attention. _Ichigo would be her first target even if Kish was behind this.

Lettuce awoke feeling pain run through the front of her body along with a sense of feeling cold. Her eyes opened to find herself face planted on the cold metal floor of the space station. She winced and spit at the ground finally lifting herself up to see herself face to face with Kish, Pai, and Tart. Kish had a determined smirk on his face, Tart had the same smirk with his hand on his hip while Pai looked away avoiding her gaze.

"What's going on now," she snapped at them clenching her fists. For some reason rage was flowing through her body and she couldn't seem to control it, old lettuce wasn't responding anymore.

"Time to fulfill what he created you for," Kish began still smiling from ear to ear. "You're going to make your wildest dream come true… destroying the Mew Mews."

A smile came to her face as she found herself walking towards them placing on elbow on Kish's shoulder, "When do we leave?"

"Right now," Kish replied looking over at Tart who giggled and then at Pai who nodded. After they were all ready Kish merely snapped his fingers and they teleported away.

The moon cast a shadow on the pink walls and pink décor of Ichigo's bedroom where she was sleeping peacefully. Only her soft breathing could be heard through the silent night. Her day had been so frustrating, confusing, and downright weird that she was more tired then her cat genes made her. Instead of focusing on the weirdness Lettuce had caused today, her thoughts drifted back and forth between Masaya and tuna fish. A clunk was heard on her rooftop, but all it caused the cat-girl to do was wince in her sleep while slowly shifting from one side to the other.

Kish floated beside Ichigo's window taking in her sleeping beauty for a moment before silently and slowly opening her window. A moment later, Tart floated beside Kish along with Pai who was holding Lettuce by the waist to keep her from falling. His cheeks were red as he tried to keep his stoic expression but he refused to make eye contact or even speak with Lettuce. The only thing he was feeling was remorse… not remorse about what he done earlier but remorse for taking a part in creating her as a weapon. Now he knew how Kish felt whenever Kish was in combat with Ichigo. He let out a sigh as all four of them entered Ichigo's room through the window.

Silently Pai set Lettuce down on the floor and Kish gave her a nod. Ichigo was vulnerable, oblivious, and a very good sleeper. For a moment she paused before her castanets appeared in her hands. Closing her eyes she gathered a small bit of power before opening them with a look of fierce determination. A worried look came across Kish's face, Tart smiled from ear-to-ear, and Pai had a look of sadness.

Everything was coming together.

Something shifted and moaned. Lettuce blinked to see Ichigo slowly awakening from bed looking directly at her with a groggy stare.

"Lettuce?" she rubbed her eyes and yawned trying to register what was going on around her.

This wasn't expected, Ichigo wasn't supposed to wake up. No matter… Lettuce would just take a shot anyways. It didn't matter if she was awake or asleep all it mattered was that she wouldn't be waking up when she was done with her. This was Lettuce's time to shine. It was her revenge.

"Ribbon," she began calling out every word that popped into her mind as her hands began to illuminate with green light, "Lettuce Rush!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. It was real. Lettuce was attacking her. The burst of energy hit her bed right on target causing Ichigo to become airborne. Shock was running through her mind as she flipped in the air landing on her ankle the wrong way falling to her side. She squinted her eyes in the pain of being injured as she gazed up at Lettuce's cold, emotionless, and determined stare. Kish floated forward slightly but was stopped by Tart grabbing and holding him in place.

"Kish! Don't interfere you idiot! You'll ruin everything we worked for," Tart snapped tightening his grip on Kish's arms. "Finish her already! Jeeze!"

Lettuce didn't have to agree, her body now agreed automatically moving her castanets up again and closing her eyes to gather power back into her body. Ichigo didn't have time to transform; she didn't have time to do anything. If she transformed then she would be shot down in mid-transformation. Now her eyes began to tear up and she couldn't understand why. She had never cried in the face of an enemy but this face was all too familiar.

"Ribbon," Lettuce started moving on of her arms forward. Nothing was going to stop her now. It was over. The first one would be the hardest then the others would follow with no troubles.

"Lettuce!" A voice yelled from behind her.

Narrowing her eyes at being interrupted, Lettuce turned around sending a glare to the face of the person behind her. Instead of seeing someone with the same glare her eyes locked with a concerned of blue eyes with shaggy blond hair in their way.

_**To Be Continued…**_

I've accomplished two chapters in one weekend. This one may be slightly ho-hum, mainly because the beginning is slightly boring since it's just Ryou finally putting together the pieces. I think this is the longest chapter so far but whatever.

I'm estimating there will only be about three or four more chapters left until it's finished. Then I'll move onto my already in progress short story about Shikamaru and Ino. Then I'll probably do a PaixLettuce one as like a sequel to this story. :D

Lettuce will only be a stone cold bitch for a little while longer.


	13. Here's to the Tears

**DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. Doo doo doo.

Chapter Thirteen: Here's to the Tears

"Don't interfere, Ryou," Lettuce commanded him only glancing back at him for a moment before finally setting her final attack upon Ichigo.

The burst of energy danced towards a weak and fragile Ichigo leaning against the wall with tears of fear on the rims of her eyes. Smiles crept across the faces of the three aliens hidden behind Lettuce holding an upset Kish back. This was his worst fear, loosing the girl he admired the most at the hands of his own stupid mission in life. Fate was cruel and he was born on the side where he would have to be dutiful to his own master not allowing his personal life or feelings take control.

Finally the energy blast hit the wall with a loud crash blowing dust and smoke everywhere. Smiles of accomplish came across both Lettuce's and the alien's faces. When the smoke had cleared nothing was left. There was no sign of Ichigo and Ryou was no longer anywhere to be found around Lettuce. Her face flushed in confusion. Now she couldn't realize what had just happened. The aliens returned the confused looks only to have their eyes dance around the room until they landed on a Ryou curled in the corner clutching an unconscious Ichigo in his arms.

A piece of Ichigo's bedpost was lodged in his upper arm.

"Why the hell do you always come to her rescue," Lettuce protested while running up to the damaged boy and landing one slap across his already bruised cheek.

Hot tears of anger boiling over in her system trailed down her dirty cheeks as she glanced down at a concealed Ryou. He began to lift himself up and looked straight into the eyes of Lettuce. His eyes were serious with not only anger but fear of what Lettuce could possibly do next with her new found abilities. Laying Ichigo onto the ground safely beside him, Ryou grabbed Lettuce by the forearms forcing her to make unwanted eye contact with him. Her eyes were as equally bloodthirsty as his but now were masked with blood lust and revenge on the girl that had stolen his attention from her for all this time.

Blood was now gathering on the floor beneath them as they both stared into each others with determined looks. Her eyes darted around the room moving from his eyes, the puddle of blood beneath them, and then finally the wound in his arm. It was open and leaking. It was the product of her new personality. Her new personality wasn't supposed to end in his pain. All she wanted to do was impress him and make him notice her more than Ichigo. Now all that she had worked for was for nothing and he was becoming cold in front of her.

The bloodlust drained from her eyes replacing them with the same sensitive gaze that she always had. Now she was crying for what she had done.

"The enzyme's worn off!" Tart yelled from the corner above them with much anger in his voice.

Kish struggled out of their grip and floated down to aid the sleeping Ichigo in the corner. Only a few minor cuts and bruises were found on her body. No grave damage was done to her body. Her face was peaceful and somewhat like an angels only giving off small, quiet breaths in her sleep. All he wanted to do was hug and apologize for the fiasco that he had been apart of.

There was nothing anyone could do… Kish was lurking over the slightly shaken up Ichigo while Tart was moaning about loosing Lettuce on their side, but knew he couldn't do anything with his weak strength. While Pai had secretly wanted it to end though his face didn't show it, he was relieved when the enzyme was overpowered by the true feelings of the girl. Her face looked remorseful, confused, and overjoyed at the moment. The mark on the back of her leg where the plant had made contact just faded being stuck there for the rest of her life. It would be labeled as a constant reminded of what she had done for the briefest period of a time, being a pawn for the wrong side and how she shouldn't become something else.

Lettuce's eyes shot open as Ryou collapsed to the ground before him from the shock and pain of the blood exiting his body from the bedpost lodged in it. Panic was surging through her body as she glanced around the room. The aliens all retreated to the back of the room about to make their entrance in silence now that their new experiment had failed. Her eyes rested on Pai with desperation and with no tears to back them up. Now she had nothing to cry over and she was brave, there was no need for her to have the enzyme to make her more confident, she could be that way on her own.

"Pai," she called walking to the corner of the room and looking up at him, "please… you have to help him somehow. Don't act so heartless, I know deep down somewhere beneath your cold outer layer you do care about other people's lives. Also… you-you're the one who got me into this after all!"

The normal stoic expression that Pai was known for changed numerous times while she was speaking to him. At first his face melted at her words, but then become surprised and guilty when she mentioned him being the one who got her into this mess. There was no lying in it; he did have a hand in turning her into a weapon for their personal use. Kish and Tart glanced at him as if they were giving him permission out of their own morals and in curiosity to see how he would respond.

Before Lettuce could blink, Pai was down there kneeling besides her glancing at Ryou's cold face. Life was leaving him fast and the blood was still surging from the wooden plank lodged in his upper arm. With a steady motion he pulled the wooden plank out of his arm. Lettuce winced when Ryou made a moaning sound from the pain of the plank pulling out of his nerves.

"Don't worry," Pai murmured softly looking at Lettuce with kind eyes. "I won't let someone you care about so deeply die…"

Pai's hands began to glow a soft tint of a blue that was calming for Lettuce to look at. His hands fell upon the wound and it slowly began to close itself up leaving no noticeable pain to be seen on Ryou's face. The normal tint that his face usually had was slowly returning when Pai had finished. Standing up, he glanced down at Lettuce before leaving only to see her watching Ryou with adoring eyes. In a matter of moments, all three of them had silently retreated back home leaving Lettuce somewhat alone in a room hovering above Ryou.

A couple of hours, Ryou awoke to a room that had a green tint to the walls and smelled of sea water. There was nothing to be heard around him and the only feeling he had was the pain of the gash healed in his arm. Nerves were left damaged making him still feel sore. Lettuce's shining face appeared over him causing him to smile from ear to ear.

"Are you okay," she asked tentatively hoping he wouldn't still be sore at her for what had happened.

"I… um… am now," he answered sitting up rubbing the back of his head with the arm that wasn't injured.

For a couple of moments, they both sat there in total silence just staring at each other. Now Lettuce's enzyme induced confidence was gone, but that was just the way Ryou had liked her before. Maybe there really was no point in changing herself, but the only perks she had gotten from her enzyme experience was a new haircut and the loss of her need of glasses.

"Maybe you should go check on Ichigo." Lettuce still wasn't completely convinced of what there was between herself and Ryou, but he came to save Ichigo not her.

"Are you obsessed with Ichigo for some reason," he asked raising an eyebrow in question. "The girl's very dependent and I feel bad for getting her mixed up in the Mew Mew situation that's why she always gets my attention. I thought you were strong and that's what I like about you."

"Um… I thought… you-"

Lettuce's words were broken off by Ryou suddenly pressing his lips against hers softly causing her cheeks to turn a deep crimson color. This all felt right for some reason that he really wasn't doing this because he felt bad for her or anything that maybe they could build off of this moment. When the kiss ended Ryou gave her a content smile and placed his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer to him. Even though he wasn't good with words, his actions spoke enough for the both of them.

On the beach Lettuce stood there glancing out at the ocean before her. It had been a couple of weeks since the enzyme ordeal and now things were starting to get back to normal. The girls were especially happy to get the old Lettuce back and greeted her with an ambush of tightly given hugs. Pudding was almost in tears until Lettuce comforted her in that she would never change in that way again while Ichigo forgave her for the attack that was launched against her. School was completely different now that she was treated with respect by all the other students, but it's not like she cared anymore now she had someone to look forward to seeing everyday. She and Ryou finally started their relationship and now the jealousy felt towards Ichigo everytime he spoke to her was gone. Instead of her getting all of his extra time, it belonged happily to Lettuce.

The wind blew her short hair in her face and when she pushed it back she saw Pai floating in front of her with his arms crossed.

"I was hoping I would see you again," she greeted with a warm smile on her face. "I really wanted to thank you for what you have done for me. I guess… it's good to know I have somewhat of a guardian angel watching over me…"

"You are welcome," he answered simply watching as Ryou appeared wandering down the boardwalk probably coming to greet Lettuce. "I'd better be leaving now."

"Perhaps," she began sheepishly holding her hand to her lips for a moment and shooting glances up at him, "if… things don't work out…"

"Lettuce!" a voice called from behind her.

When she glanced back her face light up to see Ryou happily waving to her from the boardwalk instead of finishing her sentence she simply said, "I'd better go…"

For a moment, Pai watched Lettuce rush over to Ryou happily giving him a warm hug and a small kiss before they held hands and walked away. Maybe all that they had down really helped in the end, but he wished the ending was happy for everyone. Now Lettuce had the confidence and the person she had wanted.

_**The End.  
**_

* * *

Well... there's the end of A Change of Mew.  
Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed it. The story has been unfinished for over a year and now it finally has a conclusion. I hope the conclusion was to everyone's liking, but I had the feeling that I really had to finish it or I would not be very happy.

I haven't decided if I will do something else involving TMM next, but now I'm focusing on my new story, Blame It on Bad Luck. Read that if you wish. :D

Um... well thanks again. Please Review with your final comments and hopefully this will not be the last of my TMM stories.

Tootles.


End file.
